Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Classic Gerosha universe take place. For newer continuities, see Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha and Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha. Early AD * A runaway slave named Zeras discovers Zeran holes that lead to Metheel. * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. * Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. Dark Ages * The Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. * Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. * From knowledge of Zeran portals come Zeran Wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * The Marlquaan is first discovered. * The Metheel's twin world Phaelon is colonized. The Phaelite civilization begins. * Cortatius and other nearby life-supporting worlds are also colonized. Ming Dynasty * The Marlquaan first strikes Earth. First Marlquaanites are created, but are not as difficult to kill as the latter generation. * A radioactive substance known as nin-chyo is first discovered in China. Much of it is confiscated by the emperor and hidden in a place deemed safe far away from villages. The original cave of its finding is sealed shut. Renaissance era * The Lirquinwir and Gwirdon races are known to be half-Marlquaanite and half-genetic experimentation. They are ruled abominations. * The most ruthless murderer among the Lirquinwirs, Marzwhatti, makes an escape from prison. * The Gwirdons, at war with the Cortatians, wipe out most of Cortatian society. * In an epic battle, King Morlikus is captured by the Gwirdons. They use an evil wand to place Prince Volkonir under a spell in which he assumes the form of a stuffed toy. * The Phaelites and Meethlites begin to find themselves facing rivalry with each other. 17th-century America * John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan attack while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. He becomes the Gray Champion in the 21st century (see below.) * Volkonir makes his way to Earth, in search of a Zeran hole to the Realm of Healing on Phaelon. * Sarah "Meshaluta" Umpid is born. * The Disciples of Meshaluta form early. 18th-century America * Conducting westward exploration, retired sea pirate Henry Lohtz buries his unthinkable fortune in a cave near the forests of what would become known as Gerosha. He bore the legendary "Gerosha Stone," but told no one that the stone was actually a seashell with a letter "G" carved into it by unknown forces at sea. * The Phaelites and Meethlites begin commencing experimentation on themselves, making themselves into distinct new species of humanity. The Phaelites become green-skinned and the Meethlites graphite-skinned. They begin developing their modern tastes and personal goals, along with their modern appearances. 19th century * The Phaelites and Meethlites begin experimenting with the development of connections with governments on Earth to establish effective operatives, but remain undercover for the sake of ordinary civilians. They also ponder creating various types of human-animal hybrid in the hopes of producing an army. * Villains take over Meethlite society and corrupt its ways. The goal of a future human-animal hybrid becomes an imperative. * The French Revolution breaks out. * A sailor named Zhin Loo and his daughter Min arrive in France at an inopportune moment in an attempt to discuss the nin-chyo legend with a curious Louis XVI. The French capture Min and kill everyone else aboard the vessel. Min herself is sent to the guillotine. * Meshaluta is killed. The curse on the Rintolin family begins. * Zechariah Rintolin unsuccessfully tries to break the curse by changing his name to Robert Rintel and moving westward. Meshaluta begins a ruthless pursuit to destroy the Rintels and have herself resurrected. * Sanction Harlem is executed by hanging. * 1837: Recalling the Marlquaan incident legend, Nathaniel Hawthorne speculates that the pilgrim who disappeared during it may have returned as a ghost to confront Sir Edmund Andros. He writes his short story The Gray Champion in response to this theory. * 1890s: A miner named Sam is framed for murder in a silver mine in Applestream, Colorado. He is executed inside his own cabin by way of excessive bee stings. Due to his link with Meshaluta, he becomes the notorious specter named Honeybee Samuel. His cabin is rumored to be cursed. * A Rintel is killed in a fire in Peshtigo, Wisconsin. 20th century * Sadasheeva Cherupara and Alexis Hood marry in India. They conceive a child soon after. * Sadasheeva is murdered by Thuggees. Alexis flees to Indiana. * The first successful test of a male Centhuen Prototype, Centipede Charlie, is performed by the Phaelites for use in WWII. * Marissa Hood is born. * Mao Zedong takes over China. He speculates the possibilities of creating nuclear weapons with nin-chyo. The projects Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho are made into secretive plans, but methods of production are a ways off as Chinese officials plot the best way to implement Communism. * Baseball player Steve McNolan has a violent falling out with his domestic partner, Alison Ligash. * Alexis is murdered by Meethlites, particularly a faction which will become known as the Hebbleskin Gang. * Steve becomes a threat to Alison, and for protection, she agrees to give her firstborn for Phaelite experimentation. * Tobey Flippo, not fond of the Phaelites, nevertheless agrees to the experiment. * Tobey and Alison marry. Tobey officially adopts the baby Stan. * Dwayne Lloyd, a descendant of Honeybee Samuel, rapes Marissa Hood. He is eventually caught and sent to prison, where he is murdered by inmates that were fed up with his evil mute staring. * Shalia Hood is born. * Steve McNolan dies in prison from throat cancer. * The Phaelites, successful with their experiments on Stan, infuse him with the potential to create a Centhuen Prototype. They repeat the experiment on several other donated babies in the hopes of creating enough Centhuen Prototypes to recruit a few and study them. They hope the prototypes will allow them to create true Centhuens in the future. The era of the Human Centipede is born. * Some of Stan's DNA is fused with an egg from the Phaelite scientist Insila Murtillo. She then impregnates herself with the fertilized egg in spite objection from her colleagues. The egg implants successfully, and she becomes the mother of Ploribus Philippine. * Alison and Tobey both eventually die, leading to Stan Flippo learning to be a self-sufficient orphan. * Stan and Shalia meet and fall in love. They discover the lost pirate treasure and found Gerosha. * Marissa Hood dies of pneumonia. Stan and Shalia decide to elope. * Stan and Shalia give birth to their firstborn son, Reily. * 1980s: ** Stan becomes a baseball player. ** Shalia becomes a politician. ** Reily is kidnapped, and the newly-formed Hebbleskin Gang under the direction of Fantisk Hebbleskin and Sgt. Luddin begin terrorizing Gerosha. ** Vince Finton loses his family in Ireland, and moves to Oklahoma City. * 1990: The Battle for Gerosha. Ploribus Philippine and Mitch Brandel join forces with the National Guard to forcefully remove Fantisk and Luddin from power. Stan and Shalia recover Reily and adopt Erin Wyer into the Flippo family. * 1990s: ** Stan and Shalia settle down in Gerosha peacefully. ** The Chinese government grows serious about the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho project ideas. ** The Mik-Non terrorist group forms in China with plans to confiscate the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho for their own use once those devices are invented. ** Stan and Shalia have Mike, Jeff, and Tom. ** Reily marries Ashlee Kornsdall. They end up having a son named Kirby and move to get their own cooking show. ** Tom mysteriously vanishes. ** Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Loo's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. ** Lewis and Cassie have a son named Rob. * 1999: Candi, Miriam, and Marina are all born early in September. Ties with Imaki Izuki that Stan and Shalia had going all the way back to the Battle for Gerosha come in handy. Imaki becomes Candi's godfather. Early 21st century * Lewis and Cassie Marrington have a daughter named Hannah. Lewis develops tendencies towards alcohol use and Cassie begins having adulterous affairs. The couple's marriage becomes rocky, but they remain together for the sake of the kids. * Cassie Marrington decides to use some of her inheritance money from her wealthy deceased grandmother to sent Hannah to school overseas. Hannah meets Inuki "Jake," and the two fall in love. Jake rescues Hannah from psychotic teen lesbians at a nightclub, and then introduces her to his mentor Imaki Izuki. * Erin Flippo graduates from college. * George Vantin murders Vince's girlfriend Tabitha and her unborn baby with George aboard a vessel. A navy-blue-painted rope is the only thing that saves Vince when he too is attacked by George. From there on, Vince goes underground and assumes the "Navyrope" persona to fight back against abortion coercers. * 2003: Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir murders Kelina Averes. * Rob and Hannah are reunited as brother and sister at the end of Hannah's time in the exchange program, after she and Jake reluctantly break up. * Much to Rob and Hannah's disappointment, their parents Lewis and Cassie cease to attend church. Lewis becomes a full-blown alcoholic and Cassie has an ongoing affair with Vince Lagelle. * Lewis and Cassie Marrington officially divorce. Cassie immediately marries Vince. The kids are devastated. * 2006: ** Stan and Shalia both die of natural causes. ** Erin gets custody of Candi, Miriam and Marina. ** Dominick and Tracy McAuley gain custody of Mike and Jeff until they are old enough to legally move out. * 2008: Prince Volkonir tries unsuccessfully to gain the support of Katie Averes, who responds by simply throwing him out of a window. He does get lucky later on, when Cassie Helm breaks the spell and helps him defeat two Gwirdon stalkers. * 2009: Twins Mark and Aaron find themselves at the mercy of a Sleet Mountain conspiracy. * 2010: Candi breaks up with Don. * 2011: ** The evil FPB agency forms in secret under the Obama administration, with the president not being much aware of its actual purpose. Their abortion coercion and other population control antics infuriate Navyrope, who vows to sabotage them. As Navyrope's freedom fighter career begins, the FPB begins to list him as a terrorist. ** Hurricanes Mahalia and Nekoda strike Louisiana. Meshaluta's power is weakened when she cannot kill Mandy Rintel. ** Jared Rintel has a nightmare about Sanction's execution. He soon joins forces with Trisha Montoya, who has a number of her own dark secrets. Together, they defeat Honeybee Samuel once and for all. * 2012: ** Carla Rintel, Keilah, and Cassie the wife of Tim team up to finally destroy Meshaluta once and for all. ** Billionaire and serial rapist Dereck Johnson runs an experiment to control the Marlquaan. It goes wrong, transforming him into a monster known as Eqquibus. It also brings his archnemesis, the Gray Champion, into the 21st century. ** Extirpon is created. Various villains around the world begin to cower in fear at the thought of him. ** Volkonir becomes a celebrated hero in Texas. ** The Meethlites, while not abandoning their bezeetol fuel and AI mind control technologies completely, decide they would prefer to create a lycanthropic army. They settle for studying their Milthuen Prototypes in the hopes of creating true Milthuens. ** Wes Sankey, Valerie McMaline, Reggie Schmelding, and Bookie Rodriguez begin turning a profit at the Grillitan Diner. * 2015: Grillitan goes national as a chain. * 2017: Garret Whaling date rapes his girlfriend Tiffany Sterlie. She discovers that she is pregnant, and he orders her to have an abortion. When she refuses, he begins chasing her. Navyrope thwarts him, so he gets Clarence Felick of the FPB involved. Navyrope and Tiffany join forces and encourage the city to wage war on the FPB. Things get more complicated when Homeland Security gets involved, believing Navyrope to be a terrorist. * 2018: ** Marina gets pregnant with Andy and marries the father, Matt. ** Candi tries to protect Miriam from getting herself into too much trouble with their older sister Erin, in spite sensing that Miriam has lost her virginity to Phil Couric. ** Candi begins dating Donte McArthur after the two of them defeat Jeff the Invisible. ''Ciem 1'' continuity * 2019: ** The Hebbelskin Gang makes a comeback, under the leadership of Duke Arfaas and Harga Hebbleskin. They soon gain control over the Dirbine police, courtesy of police chief Merle. ** Gunner and Skellig murder Erin Flippo. ** Candi flees to Viron and attends the university. ** Miriam flees to Farrenville. ** Candi defeats Poison Dart Eddie and Botan the Plant-Man in battles. ** Candi begins dating Denny Levens after believing Donte is dead. ** Donte, a prisoner of war, vows to help out the Wortells who are his friends. When Charlie Wortell's parents both die, Donte vows he will adopt when he has the means. ** The Hebbleskin Gang creates Musaran after abducting Jeraime Malestrom. * 2020: ** Candi Marie "Stevens" Flippo loses her job at the Hazy Eighty's Bowling Alley when it is taken over by Victor Nanale. ** Miriam makes a name for herself online as the infamous "Sniperbadger." She briefly dates Gerard, before he dies. ** Candi and Denny kill Gunner, and then get married. Candi gets pregnant on the first try, leading her to lose a battle against Botan and take off for the duration of the pregnancy. ** Kelsea Linney vows to destroy the Levens family. ** Musaran murders students in the Hallison Hall on Viron University's campus. * 2021: ** Musaran murders Denny while Kelsea bombs the Levens family house. Candi survives, but goes into labor. ** Candi gives birth in the hospital to Angie Levens, who dies shortly after birth. Angie severs Kimiyato's telepathic link with Candi permanently, thereby destroying Kimi's psychic abilities forever. ** Imaki meets with Candi in the hospital, then dies. ** Tom Flippo finds his sister Candi Levens in the hospital and helps her get back on her feet. She inherits Imaki's fortune, along with several suits he had been secretly manufacturing for her. She dons the Ciem mantle as a response. ** Under the Ciem mantle, Candi frees Donte from Meethlite imprisonment and the two of them destroy one of Arfaas' warships. They also free Jeraime from the Musaran AI and restore his sanity at the expense of him going blind for life. * Candi's regular career as Ciem begins. * Donte begins receiving cancer treatment from Ploribus. * "Navyrope" becomes the name of an underground organization, and the FPB declares war. * Political compromise in the church of Rob Marrington's youth causes him to leave it and find another. * Rob meets Ann Kim, who works as a radiologist. The two of them begin dating. * Hannah Marrington's domestic partner, Richard Sartor, begins poisoning her to cause her to miscarry their baby. * Richard throws Hannah out of his house, in spite knowing she is dependent. He replaces her with the same woman, Pam Alino, that stole Hannah's job at the vet clinic. Richard also takes measures to steal most of Hannah's possessions and give them to Pam. * Hannah is forced to move in with her brother Rob in the country. * The Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho are manufactured successfully in China. The Mik-Non vow to stop at nothing to obtain it. * Harga Hebbelskin dies. * Duke Arfaas has an affair with Kimiyato Hiriyama. * Hannah devotes herself to public speaking to warn young girls against the evils of cohabiting. Most of them remain cold and unreceptive to Hannah's warnings. * Steve McLaine and Miriam Flippo get a cabin in Alaska together. They begin searching for the famed Queen Illaka Ruby. * After a loss of confidence, Candi and Donte begin to slip into sexual addiction. ''Ciem 2 continuity'' * 2023: ** Involvement with the Meethlites has led to Simon and Kathy Aardvonius getting divorced. ** The Meethlites begin pressuring Simon to repay his debts to them. He is reluctant to comply, since they had already taken his wife from him. ** Hannah Marrington becomes good friends with an old man named Charlie and with his dog. ** Jake (Inuki) sets out in search of Hannah. He will soon find himself in search of the Ming-Cho. ** Miriam conceives twins Marie and Trina with Steve McLaine, but does not tell him right away. ** Simon is finally captured by Meethlite scientists for not paying his debts. They recover a lycanthropy formula that Denny was once working on. ** Candi becomes pregnant via Donte with Frank, but does not know this right away. At the same time, she develops the flu. **Lloyd Kolumn, an NSA agent, forges a treacherous alliance with Arfaas and the Hebbelskin Gang. ** Melvin Markus, in on the conspiracy, helps guide the Mik-Non to attack Dirbine. While at it, he also frames Miriam for espionage and blackmails Steve. Steve turns around and surrenders to Chinese agents in order to clear Miriam's name. ** Miriam flees on a plane towards Dirbine to find Candi, unaware of how much chaos has been going on there. ** Simon is transformed into Captain Aardwulf due to an accident. His crazed alter-ego begins hunting Miriam. ** Vienna Dockler and Betty Harmin steal the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho, respectively. Vienna is manipulated by her CIA-operative father into hiding in Dirbine, unaware of his involvement with Kolumn and Arfaas. ** Betty flees to Farrenville, where she hides the Ming-Cho in elder Charlie's backyard tires. She tries to escape, and is soon gunned down by Chinese agents. They are frustrated that they fail to recover the Ming-Cho. ** Donte takes off for treatment under Ploribus while Candi stays behind. A disturbing dream leads her to want to patrol the streets for peace of mind. This leads to her meeting Andrew Tinsel, and learning of Kolumn's treachery as well as the conspiracy against Miriam. ** Candi and Miriam spend most of Ciem 2 running away from their mutual enemies while Candi struggles to not lose her powers. ** Veronica Stalick witnesses Miriam hit Capp Aard with her car. She flees to safety in New Orleans, and discusses what she saw with her friend from school, Chuck Corsi. Chuck soon begins speculating with her on the significance of it, and fall just short of deducing Candi's identity. ** After returning from a visit with Ploribus, Donte rejoins Candi and the two of them destroy the Ming-Yo. Vienna and Miriam join forces with them to defeat Capp Aard and expose Kolumn. Chinese Agents Black Rat and Stung Hornet also lend their aid. ** Candi and Donte get married in California. Steve and Miriam join, making it a double wedding. Marina is among the attendees. ** Kolumn flees for his life after being exposed as a traitor. He vows revenge on the Flippos, starting with Candi. ** The Hebbelskin Gang's resources diminish to almost nothing, as they lose battles all over the world. ** Candi and Donte adopt Charlie Wortell, and Candi announces to Donte that she is pregnant with Frank. ** Henry Malestrom vows to avenge Jeraime's blindness. ''Path of the Ming-Cho'' * Charlie (the elder) agonizes with Hannah over the loss of his wife, Belle, several years ago. He does not understand, however, why he and his dog begin feeling very sick and in pain. * Rob's hotel is placed under new management when the chain is bought out. This leads to Rob himself losing his job to make way for someone else that the new management had promised a position to. * Radiation sickness causes Charlie to pass out and his dog to die. The couple bring Ann to the house and discover that the Ming-Cho is leaking. Jake finds them and seals the leak, then embarks on a journey to Nevada with Rob and Hannah to destroy the Ming-Cho before it can fall into the hands of the Mik-Non, Meethlites, Russians, or even the Mafia. Ann stays behind to take care of Charlie. * Jake and Hannah resume their past relationship. * The trio succeed in their goal of destroying the Ming-Cho. Charlie recovers and begins mentoring a new girl after Hannah and Jake live happily ever after. Rob gets another job. ''Ciem 3'' * Arfaas dies. With what little is left, the Hebbelskin Gang regroups under Kolumn's leadership. * Candi is captured by Kolumn * Dolly steals a suit from Ploribus and becomes the Earwig. * Kimiyato, now with a Milp costume, terrorizes Dirbine. * Henry Malestrom becomes Musaran II, and dies in battle against his aunt. * Milp becomes the Milliblob after brainwashing Botan to her side. * Candi befriends Delussia, Meerkat, and Mukade in Kolumn's prison. * Delussia sacrifices herself to help Candi and her new friends escape. * Candi, Kyle, Charlotte, and Dolly team up to rescue Jeral from mind control and stop Kimi from destroying Dirbine. * Ploribus dies. * After the defeat of the Milliblob, Jeral is cured of his Plant-Man condition. * Candi and Donte move to Kentucky with Charlie and Frank to start their lives over. * Kyle and Charlotte get married. Post Ciem 3 * Candi gets a job at a crime lab. * Steve and Miriam have their third child, Larry. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' * The world of Metheel is destroyed. The only Meethlites that remain are on Earth. * John and Dana are born. * When John and Dana enter their teen years, Candi retires permanently from being Ciem. * A faction of Meethlites wishing to restore the Hebbelskin Gang capture and behead Candi, Miriam, and Marina. They also attempt to behead Dana, but she escapes with the aid of a Marlquaanite. * Charlie becomes the head of a large company. * Frank dies. * John gets a job working for his brother Charlie. * Dana goes to live with her cousins Lex Philippine and Andy Baret. * Dana begins dating Devin Spanz. * Civil war breaks out on Phaelon, and the Phaletori are formed. * Dana assumes the role of a futuristic version of Ciem to battle the Phaletori and their release of true Centhuens. Post-''Ciem Tomorrow'' * Dana's identity as the new Ciem is blown. * Disaster and dystopia on Earth lead to Dana joining a freedom fighter movement. * Dana and Devin marry, and have a son. * The Spanz family helps destroy the Phaletori, but not before all of Phaelon is destroyed. See also * The Battle for Gerosha * The Blue Face Film Strips * Volkonir * The Gray Champion * Ciem * Ciem 2 * A Witness from Dirbine * Pursuit of the Facts * Path of the Ming-Cho * Ciem 3 Category: Gerosha universe